Over-Protective?
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Yamamoto merasa janggal. Belakangan, ia merasa seperti diikuti. Tapi oleh siapa? Oh ternyata, ia adalah.. Prefek Namimori?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Yamamoto merasa janggal. Belakangan, ia merasa seperti diikuti. Tapi oleh siapa? Oh ternyata, ia adalah.. Prefek Namimori!?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira-san!

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, gak jelas, typo, grammar dan lain-lain. OOC!Hibari.

**Author's Note**: Saya bikin OOC!Hibari—Overprotective!Hibari. Karena saya suka Hi-chan #digampar# belakangan ini dan—namun, Yamamoto dan Hibari itu acceptable! lol Kalau ada yang mau kasih saya pairing 8018, saya terima. Tapi nggak untuk 1869 karena saya bisa gila sama ketawa kufufu—atau nufufu milik duo nanas itu. Dan no no juga untuk 8059, saya gak suka GokuYama x(

Oke, ini update terakhir untuk minggu ini :D Mungkin kalau saya sempat, sehabis UN, saya update Vongola 1st Generation on Indonesia. Tapi kalau tidak sempat, harap menunggu :)

Then, let's begin!

**Over-Protective?  
By Ayame Yumesaki  
**_Chapter 1, Protective Prefect_

"Hmm?"

Gumam Yamamoto, di koridor sekolah kebanggaan seorang Cloud Guardian juga sekolahnya sendiri, menuju ke kelasnya. Ia merasa diikuti, terutama selama 2 minggu terakhir ini. Eh? Kenapa? Biasanya, Yamamoto tidak akan peduli jika itu hanya fangirlnya atau Gokudera. Tapi perasaannya—hasil latihan bersama sang anak kecil dan Squalo—mengatakan kalau yang membututinya kali ini bukan orang biasa, namun bukan musuh juga.

_Siapa yang mengikutiku ya?_

Melepaskan pikiran itu, Yamamoto pun berlalu. Tanpa dirinya sadari, seorang lelaki melihatnya dari belakang dinding di sisi sana.

_Herbivore, kau memang tidak peka._

Yamamoto masuk ke kelas, dan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, walau masih terganggu dengan keberadaan dari si stalker itu. Namun ia tepis jauh-jauh, menganggap kalau bisa saja itu hantu lewat.

Wait, Yamamoto, hantu? Nak, kau kepentok apa?

"Tsuna!" panggil Yamamoto senang.

"Ah, Yamamoto! Habis dari mana kau? Kami mencarimu dan tidak dapat menemukanmu dimana pun!" balas Tsuna khawatir.

"Yakyuu baka! Beraninya kau muncul di depan Juudaime setelah menghilang selama 2 jam pelajaran!" ucap Gokudera kesal. Mengeluarkan dinamit, yang entah kenapa ia bawa-bawa setiap hari.

"Hahaha! Maa, maa, Gokudera~"

"Huaaaa! Gokudera-kun! Kau tidak boleh memainkan dinamit di kelas!" kata Tsuna sambil mengambil dinamit milik Gokudera.

Bukan memainkan Tsuna, tapi membawa dinamit ke dalam kelas.

Giotto melihat penampakan ini dari sisi lain kelas. Giotto?

Yap. Seluruh keluarga Vongola Primo—dari Giotto sampai Daemon—diizinkan mengobservasi dengan roh(?) mereka sendiri. Dengan sedikit tinta hitam(?) dan ramuan gila dari Talbot ke Vongola Gear, ta da! Disitulah mereka, di sisi kelas Tsuna dan kawan-kawan, mengobservasi kehidupan Decimo. Namun saat itu, hanya Giotto yang ada disana karena kebanyakan dari Guardian pergi keliling atau menghabiskan waktu di tempat lain.

"Giotto, apa yang elo lihat?" tanya G, sambil berjalan ke arah Giotto.

Roh pun berjalan ya?

"Ah tidak, aku memperhatikan Guardian milik Decimo. Hayato memang mirip denganmu, G," jawab Giotto sambil menunjuk Gokudera.

"Sedangkan anak-Yamamoto itu mirip..sangat..dengan Ugetsu! Terlalu mirip!" lanjut G. menunjuk Yamamoto dengan kesal.

"Dan juga.. Cloud Guardiannya mirip dengan dia.."

"...Ya, dia.." jawab G.

Bel pun berbunyi. Yamamoto merasakan hawa mematikan itu hilang dan mengikuti kelas seperti biasa.

* * *

_Lussuria: Numpang iklan~  
Belilah daging hiu mentah ini!  
Harganya hanya xxxxx yen!  
Masih segar, baru dipotong dan lezat pula!  
Squalo: VROIIIII! IKAN GUE!_

* * *

Hari itu merupakan hari biasa untuk seluruh member Vongola.

Setidaknya, tidak ada Reborn bagi Tsuna hari ini. Reborn menghilang. Saat yang sukses membuat Tsuna bahagia. Gokudera, oh ia juga senang, **tiada Bianchi, tiada Bianchi, tiada Bianchi, tiada Bianchi**. Ryohei sih, tetap menjadi Ryohei. Lambo juga—pergi ke taman ria dengan Maman. Toh ia tidak peduli sejak awal. Chrome menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa dengan Kyoko dan Haru. Mukuro—tetaplah berkufufu-ria di Kokuyo.

Begitu pula untuk Yamamoto, tetap bermain baseball favoritnya dengan teman-temannya.

Namun tidak untuk Hibari. Ia merasa—hari ini—akan ada sebuah kejadian yang tentu saja sukses membuat dirinya kesal. Dan hal itu akan berhubungan dengan seseorang—herbivore—yang tengah memukul bola baseball di tengah lapangan sana. Untuk apa dirinya melihat herbivore itu saat ini? Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan!

"Kyo-san?"

"..." Cih. Tawa herbivore itu sukses membuat dirinya kesal.

"Kyo-san?"

"..." Orang itu, kapan ia bisa berhenti dengan aksi mukul memukulnya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tidak aman?

"Kyo..san?"

Barulah Hibari tersadar, kalau Kusakabe berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan mencoba memanggilnya. _Tch. Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Kusakabe._

"..Mau apa kau disini, Kusakabe?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Ah, saya kesini untuk memberikan berkas ini," jawab Kusakabe sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hmph. Menyingkirlah," suruh Hibari, sekali lagi dingin.

"Baik! Kyo-san!" Kusakabe pun segera menyingkir, sesuai perintah Hibari.

Setelah menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu, Hibari kembali melakukan aktivitas abnormalnya, memperhatikan herbivore baseball yang saat ini sedang bertemu dengan omnivore dan herbivore dinamit. Ia juga kesal dengan omnivore itu. Mengapa tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan musuh itu?

Bukan, pertanyaannya, mengapa musuh itu mengincar Yamamoto Takeshi dari seluruh herbivore?

Hibari masih tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa ia membututi sang Rain Guardian hanya karena ada penyusup yang mengincarnya. Banyak hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, seperti mencari herbivore nanas atau omnivore Dame yang sukses membuatnya kesal berkali-kali, tidur di atap, patroli Namichuu atau hanya sekedar duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun ia melihat sang herbivore baseball disana.

"Tch. Apa yang membuatku begini?" tukas Hibari kecil.

Tok tok tok!

Hibari mendengus. Siapa pun manusia yang berani mengganggu ritualnya kali ini, tidak akan ia ampuni dan akan langsung ia kamikorosu.

"Masuk,"

"Yo! Hibari!"

Hibari mengedipkan matanya. Bukankah 3 detik yang lalu, herbivore itu ada di bawah? Merasa salah lihat, Hibari segera melihat ke lapangan. Oh, ternyata sudah selesai. Hibari pun mendengus. Ok, sekarang kita lihat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Ah~ Aku hanya ingin tanya, kau mau taiyaki?" balas Yamamoto sambil menyodorkan taiyaki.

_Hah? Dia stress?_

Seketika, Hibari merasakan aura membunuh itu kembali. Dengan sigap, Hibari segera berlari ke arah Yamamoto dan mendorong sang lelaki itu masuk ke dalam, lalu mengunci pintunya, menaikkan tonfa siapa tahu orang tersebut akan menghancurkan pintu tersebut.

"Hi—Hibari?" panggil Yamamoto.

"Diamlah, herbivore!" jawab Hibari ketus.

Langkah kakinya semakin dekat. Hati Hibari juga semakin berdetak kencang. Lalu terbukalah pintu itu—dengan ditendang. Dan itu menunjukkan sesosok bayi—yang dikenal dengan nama Reborn. Yap, Reborn. Reborn. Hibari, yang sedaritadi mengangkat tonfa-nya, menurunkan tonfa-nya dan ber-facepalm-ria. Ia tidak kepikiran. Ternyata aura pembunuh itu datangnya dari akanbou kecil itu. Kesal dengan kepalanya sendiri, Hibari pun memilih untuk duduk dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"E—Eh? Kouzo, ada apa dengan Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto pada Reborn.

"Entah. Tapi aku kesini karena aku punya berita untuk kalian berdua," jawab Reborn sambil meloncat, menuju pundak favorit-nya.

Hibari melihat sang bayi dengan tatapan 'awas-kalau-tidak-penting'.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, sebuah keluarga mafia datang ke Jepang dan mereka memiliki dendam pada Vongola," jelas Reborn.

_Tch. Tidak penting._

"Berarti—mereka mengincar Tsuna?" balas Yamamoto sambil meletakkan jari di dagunya, berpikir.

"..akanbou, itu tidak pen—"

"Hibari, Yamamoto, aku belum selesai bicara," lanjut Reborn.

Keduanya pun diam. Mendengarkan.

"Mereka tidak mengincar Dame-Tsuna. Mereka mengincarmu, Yamamoto," lanjut Reborn lagi.

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Hibari melihat Reborn dengan tatapan baru, 'kau-tidak-bercanda-kan?'. Reborn menyeringai, dan melanjutkannya, tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh sang Rain Guardian.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mereka mengincar Yamamoto dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Untuk itu, aku ingin kalian berhati-hati, bisa saja yang datang ke ruangan ini nanti bukan aku. Dan oh, kerja bagus untuk mengintai Yamamoto kemana pun ia pergi, Hibari!" ucap Reborn, sambil meloncat ke lantai.

Oh, jadi Hibari yang mengikuti Yamamoto selama 2 minggu terakhir ini?

Tunggu, dua minggu?

Bukankah musuh itu baru datang 3 hari yang lalu?

Sedangkan Hibari sendiri melihat Reborn tidak percaya. Apa? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau dirinya mengikuti si herbivore ini selama 2 minggu terakhir? Tch, ia sudah menamai dirinya seorang stalker—bahkan ada yang lebih ekstrim daripada stalker seperti dirinya.

"Jaa, aku pulang dulu," kata Reborn, menghilang melalui jendela.

Yamamoto melihat jendela tersebut, lalu Hibari, jendela itu, Hibari, jendela itu, Hibari, dan taiyakinya.

"Kau mau taiyaki ini, Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengangkat taiyakinya.

Hibari mendengus. Ia kesal pada seluruh herbivore, dari akanbou itu sampai Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan sekarang, herbivore itu masih bisa menawarinya sebuah ke-herbivore-an. Merasa ada yang datang lagi, Hibari langsung sigap memegang tonfanya. Dan ternyata ia adalah..

"Kyo-san, anda belum pu—"

...Kusakabe.

"Tch. Aku baru mau pulang, jika kalian herbivore menyingkir dari tempat ini," ucap Hibari sambil duduk, kembali.

Merasa diusir, Yamamoto pun meletakkan taiyaki itu di meja kerja Hibari, dan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah bilang sampai jumpa. Kusakabe juga langsung keluar. Hibari menghela nafas, kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya jadi suka sigap mendadak atau mengikuti si herbivore baseball atau mengamati hal yang amat sangat tidak penting.

"...Mungkin aku harus mengikutinya pulang..." gumam Hibari sambil melihat Yamamoto berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

_Reborn: Ciaossu  
Silahkan beli ikan tuna yang digarap langsung  
Dari kolam ikan Vongola  
Harganya murah, karena ikan ini Dame.  
Tsuna: CHOTTO MATTE! REBORN! KAU MAU MENJUALKU!?_

* * *

Yamamoto masih tidak habis pikir.

Hibari—Prefek Namimori itu—tiba-tiba menjadi stalker dirinya?

Dan ia merasa diikuti lagi.

Kelihatannya, hari-hari berikutnya pun tidak akan menjadi hari yang mudah untuk dirinya.

Sedangkan Hibari?

Ia memakan taiyaki, yang ditinggal Yamamoto sambil melihat dirinya dari atap sebuah rumah di sekitar tempat Yamamoto berada.

Sambil memikirkan seberapa over-protektif dirinya pada sang penggemar baseball.

Benarkah?

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

Hibari jadi stalker! Kyahahaha! Saya dapat ide ini ketika sedang menggalau(?) dengan Chapter 4 Vongola1stOnIndonesia dan di sekolah. Lalu kepikiran, bagaimana kalau misalnya Hibari jadi suka ngikutin Yamamoto kemanapun ia pergi dan ketika ada seseorang mendekat, Hibari langsung menyuruh si Yamamoto berlindung di belakangnya. Persis seperti pangeran yang melindungi putrinya.

Dan ta da, fanfic inilah jadinya.

Oh, chapter berikutnya, akan ada kejutan juga :D Walau saya juga gak tau itu apaan. Okey, mari kita tutup sesi kali ini :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Yamamoto merasa janggal. Belakangan, ia merasa seperti diikuti. Tapi oleh siapa? Oh ternyata, ia adalah.. Prefek Namimori!?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira-san!

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, gak jelas, typo, grammar dan lain-lain. OOC!Hibari.

**Author's Note**: Daku tau seharusnya daku update Vongola 1st Generation On Indonesia tapi fluffy dari fanfic ini membuatku tak bisa lupa x( Tenang, saya mencoba menulis dua di saat bersamaan lol Dan ternyata itu berhasil. Dalam waktu 3 hari, saya selesain 2 chapter, chapter 2 Over Protective sama chapter 4 Vongola 1st Generation In Indonesia!

Di chapter ini, kita akan melihat spoiler untuk chapter 3, yang saya baru dapat sekitar 3 menit sebelum chapter ini selesai saya ketik lol Dan saya capek hati dan mental, mungkin harus puasa nulis dulu. Gak bisa, saya cinta mati dengan menulis dan saya harus tetap menulis XD

Saya langsung ketik chapter 2 ini ketika UN selesai, alias hari Kamis kemarin. Tapi agak macet-macet gimana gitu. Saya kan niat update-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang! Mari kita langsung mulai saja chapter aneh ini!

**Over Protective?  
By Ayame Yumesaki  
**_Chapter 2, Even At Night!_

"Selamat malam, Oyajii!"

Yamamoto masuk ke kamarnya, menghela nafas. Ia merasakan hawa Hibari kemana pun ia pergi—semenjak pulang sekolah bahkan hingga di kamar mandi! Bukannya ia ingin mengusir. Ia cukup berterima kasih karena 'terlalu' diperhatikan. Tapi kita semua tau hawa Hibari bukanlah hawa yang menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Ia tidak bisa tidur karena hawa itu selama 2 minggu penuh!

"Hah.. Kata Kouzo, mereka datang 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Hibari mengikutiku semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu ya?" tanya Yamamoto, pada dirinya sendiri.

Kelihatannya, itu akan tetap menjadi misteri untuk beberapa waktu.

"Hoaammhh... Aku mengantu—" Yamamoto melihat keluar dan menemukan Hibari duduk di atas atap rumah orang.

_Hm? Apa yang Hibari lakukan disini ya? Jangan-jangan ia juga memperhatikanku di toilet! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Yamamoto Takeshi! Mungkin saja ia baru melihatmu—oh, itu kemungkinan terkecil untuk kasus ini. Aku harap ia tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh.._

Memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, Yamamoto pun menggelar futonnya, dan mengeluarkan PR. Ia mengerjakannya dengan tidak tenang. Bagaimana kau mau tenang, kau dilihati oleh Prefek Namimori, dan tatapannya bukan tatapan yang enak seperti biasa. Oh, ia ingin sekali bebas.

Anehnya, PR yang ia kerjakan karena ketidaknyamanan ini **benar semua**.

Hmm.. Mungkin Reborn harus mencobanya pada Tsuna, siapa tahu hal yang sama bisa membuat sang Decimo tidak 'dame' lagi.

"Nggghhh! Waktunya tidur!" ucap Yamamoto, dengan senyumnya yang sukses membuat Author meleleh.

Walau begitu, ia mengecek seluruh hal—dari tas sekolah sampai Shigure Kintoki—sebelum pergi ke futon, menarik selimut dan tidur. Ia meletakkan Shigure Kintoki di dekatnya. Berjaga-jaga lebih baik daripada ketimpa sial bukan? Tetap saja, pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun.

Sesekali, ia ingin menjadi sangat jahat dan mengusir Hibari.

Oh tentu saja, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dan akhirnya, Yamamoto tertidur lelap setelah Hibari—memaksa—masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik.

* * *

_Author: Siapa yang mau promosi?  
Reborn: Aku akan senang hati menjual Dame-Tsuna  
Xanxus: Heh, sampah, jual saja dia.  
Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE!?_

* * *

Hibari melihat Yamamoto yang tertidur dengan pulas di atas futon miliknya. Ah, ia ingin sekali tidur di sebelah—tunggu, Hibari Kyoya, kalau kau ingin menjadi herbivore, jangan di depan orang lain. Terjadi perdebatan batin yang menurut Author tidak penting. Dan itu benar-benar tidak penting.

Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Apa ini karena masa kecil? Ah, ia ingin melempar masa kecil menyebalkan itu jauh-jauh.

"Hei, Hibari.."

Hibari melihat manusia yang memanggilnya. Anak kecil. Balita ajaib bernama Reborn. Berada di dalam kamar sang Herbivore. Bahkan Hibari tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk ke sini, padahal kamarnya sudah ia pastikan terkunci? Atau mungkin herbivore bodoh ini—

"Aku masuk lewat jendela."

Ah, begitu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Hm? Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengikutinya kemana pun kau pergi, padahal kau merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting dan banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada mengikuti Yamamoto. Faktanya, kau mengikutinya selama 2 minggu yang lalu," jawab Reborn santai, duduk di sebelah sang baseball maniak yang tertidur pulas.

Tch. Bayi sialan. Kenapa ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Itulah yang dipikirkan Hibari di tengah kekesalannya pada Reborn. Walau benar, sampai hari ini, semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia repot-repot mengikuti herbivore baseball itu. Bahkan itu pertanyaan yang tidak diketahui jawabannya oleh Hibari.

Reborn menyeringai.

"Hmph. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau kesini? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Hibari, duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek Yamamoto, toh sudah ada kau disini, aku rasa aku harus kembali. Kalau tidak, Dame-Tsuna akan mencariku seperti kemarin, jaa.." Reborn berdiri, dan meloncat lewat jendela.

Hibari tidak habis pikir. Ada saja bayi seperti Reborn itu.

Seketika, Hibari merasa hawa aneh yang biasa mengikuti sang herbivore baseball itu berada di dekatnya.

_Hmm? Apa mungkin mereka ada di sekitar sini?_

Hibari mengangkat tonfanya, berjaga-jaga. Angin dari sebelah barat bukan angin yang baik. Ia melihat sekitar kamar itu dari jendela. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada siapapun. Kelihatannya perasannya yang berlebihan—tidak, Hibari. Anda salah. Sekali lagi mengecek keadaan, dan ada langkah kaki.

"Huh? Pintu depan!?"

JDUAR!

Hibari meloncat ke luar rumah itu, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka menembak halaman rumah Yamamoto. Hibari melihat itu licik. Menyerang di malam hari, diam-diam, dari jauh dan sangat tidak keherbivoran. Mereka tidak bisa ditolerir. Dan satu kesalahan mereka lagi ialah—mereka salah pilih tempat menyerang.

**Saran**, pilihlah tempat di luar Namimori kalau ingin mengajak sang prefek berperang.

"Hmph. Kamikorosu." ucap Hibari dingin.

Hibari segera pergi dari kediaman Yamamoto dan berjalan menuju tempat penyerang. Sepanjang jalannya pun ia diserang. Dalam hati, Hibari mengerang seperti singa. Dasar, herbivore. Bisakah mereka berhenti menjadi herbivore untuk satu kali saja? Bisakah mereka berhenti membuat dirinya geram? Bisakah di dunia ini, herbivore itu dihapuskan?

Tapi, kalau herbivore dihapuskan, maka tidak akan ada herbivore maniak baseball itu. Dan Hibari akan bersedih.

_Oh, 45 derajat ke sebelah kanan. Semuanya dengan pistol. 45 derajat itu kan Namimori Middle School. Hmph. Sudah membuat rusuh malam-malam, dari NamiChuu. Hmph. **Kamikorosu**_.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang berat. Hibari harus menggunakan 1/2 kekuatannya hanya karena herbivore dari family sialan. Ia juga terluka di beberapa tempat. Namun itu hanya lecet. Dirasa telah mendapat informasi yang diinginkan, Hibari kembali ke ruangannya. Mungkin menghubungi si akanbou akan bagus untuk keadaan ini—

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Ia tidak dimintai untuk melindungi si herbivore bernama Yamamoto Takeshi kan?

Dan ia sangat perduli dengan herbivore itu!

Hibari tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ia mau saja untuk digunakan oleh akanbou itu? Yamamoto Takeshi hanyalah herbivore yang tidak penting. Lebih banyak herbivore yang lebih penting daripada ia, contohnya, Rokudo Mukuro. Jika tidak peduli dengan herbivore baseball itu, pasti ia sudah pergi ke Kokuyo dan perang melawan Mukuro—yang menyebabkan Kokuyo hancur berat.

Kokuyo ini yang hancur. Bukan Namimori.

Atau mungkin mengajak bertarung omnivore bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ya, mungkin itu lebih benar untuk dipikirkan. Belakangan ini, omnivore itu lebih kuat dari yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Dan ia terkesan dengan pertarungan sang omnivore dengan Jaeger dan Bermuda waktu itu.

Boleh saja.

Tapi sekarang ia mengikuti sang maniak baseball itu! Ya, jika dilatih dengan baik, ia bisa menjadi carnivore dan Hibari akan menyenangi hal itu. TAPI! Ia memilih menjadi herbivore, berbaur dengan para herbivore dan bahkan, menyembunyikan sisi carnivore-nya sehingga sisi itu menghilang. Walau begitu, ia terkesan ketika herbivore itu mengatakan 'aku akan membunuhnya' ketika melawan Daemon Spade dua bulan yang lalu.

Namun mengapa ia kembali lagi menjadi herbivore?

Kemana tekad bulat yang ia buat ketika melawan Daemon Spade?

Ia suka sisi yang itu. Ia ingin melawan Yamamoto Takeshi ketika ia menjadi carnivore. Dan ia tidak mengetahui caranya. Bagaimana menarik keluar sisinya itu? Hibari tidak mengerti dengannya.

"Menjadi karnivor itu kan..lebih menyenangkan.. Apa kau Yamamoto Takeshi yang ku kenal ketika aku kecil?"

Hibari menepis pikiran itu. Masa kecil yang memalukan untuknya. Ia tiduran di sofanya, menunggu waktu hingga lelap menariknya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

_Author: Tidak ada yang mau jualan nih?  
Byakuran: Aku! Aku! Makan parfait rasa marshmallow ini ya~  
Author: ...  
Tsuna: ...  
Reborn: Hmph._

* * *

"Jaa nee, Oyajii!"

Yamamoto keluar dari rumahnya, sambil berlari. Hari ini hari minggu. Tumben, ia tidak merasakan hawa mematikan Hibari dimana pun. Mungkin hari ini, Hibari ingin membiarkannya bebas. Untuk sehari dalam 2 minggu itu tidak buruk. Lagipula Hibari kan kurang istirahat! Dan Yamamoto, si polos yang kita kenal, bisa berpikir untuk mengusir Hibari jika ia mengikutinya lagi khusus untuk hari ini.

Ah, ia mau ke rumah Tsuna. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

Tapi yang tidak ia ketahui adalah masa lalunya.

Bahkan masa lalunya yang begitu kelam, yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan Hibari Kyoya, prefek Namimori.

Alasan Hibari yang sesungguhnya, mengapa ia begitu ketat padanya, karena masa lalu itu.

Tapi Hibari sudah memastikan untuk tidak memberitahu masa lalu itu. Ia meminta dokter untuk menghilangkannya dari kepala maniak baseball ini. Dan menjadi kuat, untuk dirinya dan Namimori. Agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang. Kejadian yang bisa membuat seorang Takeshi kecil berumur 8 tahun sama seperti kaca yang pecah. Berkeping-keping, tidak berbentuk lagi. Menyakitkan.

Hibari membiarkan Yamamoto bebas hari ini—tidak.

Ia tetap mengikuti herbivore baseball itu dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya, dari atap NamiChuu.

Sambil mengingat angin yang sama.

Angin yang mempertemukannya dengan herbivore bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**  
Oke, chapter 3 adalah chapter masa lalu! Nyahaha! Seperti yang saya bilang, chapter 3 itu saya dapat 3 menit sebelum cerita selesai~ Saya akan update lebih cepat~ Semoga :3 Mari kita balas review dulu.  
**Hikage Natsuhimiko**: Yap! Hibari OOC hebat! XD Ini sudah update chapter 2-nya  
**AllenxRenka**: Saya belum tahu ini mau dibawa kemana, tapi sepertinya akan tetap berakhir dengan 8018. Cuma PoV-nya itu dari sisi Hibari, lebih banyak dari Hibari. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya belum tahu endingnya itu 1880 atau 8018. Thank you for review :D

Baik, mari kita akhiri chapter ini! Jaa nee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Yamamoto merasa janggal. Belakangan, ia merasa seperti diikuti. Tapi oleh siapa? Oh ternyata, ia adalah.. Prefek Namimori!?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira-san!

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, gak jelas, typo, grammar dan lain-lain. Young!Hibari, Young!Yamamoto. All in flashback.

**Author's Note**: Oke, saya kerajinan bikin chatper 3. Walau di chapter 2, saya bilang ini chapter masa lalu, tapi konsep-nya kepanjangan -w- Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk... **Menjadikannya 2 chapter!** Disini, akan diberitahukan masalah Yama-chan yang sebenarnya~ Nah, chapter berikutnya itu agak, tragedi, sedangkan disini angst-nya. Tapi saya tau, saya gak pinter bikin angst T^T Dan saya udah nyebarin spoiler. Hebat.

Oh! Saya akan update chapter 4 dan chapter 5 Vongola1stGenOnIndonesia bersamaan, jadi agak lama. Tapi karena Kamis saya gak jadi pergi *diujung sekali gak jadinya yah*, jadi saya akan coba selesaikan hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Kalau cepat ya.. Hari Jumat-lah. Atau hari ini? lol

Yang gak mungkin itu hari ini. Sudahlah, kapan update itu belakangan. Kalau saya tulis selesai seluruh bagian masa lalu Yama-chan sama Hi-chan, bisa 3k+ atau mungkin 4k+ -w- Langsung sajalah, AN-nya kurang panjang ini.

**Over Protective?  
By Ayame Yumesaki  
**_Chapter 3, First Meeting?  
_

Jika kau dilontarkan pertanyaan, pernahkah kau mengatakan 'aku keluar dari kelas karena aku malas dengan pelajarannya'? Tentu saja tidak. Manusia yang normal—atau dalam kasus ini herbivora—tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan polos, bahkan sambil tersenyum. Bahkan tidak akan mengatakannya sama sekali.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti, ada saja herbivore seperti itu. Walau aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi keluarkan aku dari daftar. Aku karnivora, bukan herbivora.

Aku sedang tertidur di atas atap seperti biasa. Menikmati angin sepoi yang membuat rambutku sedikit terbang. Aku suka angin yang seperti ini. Tidak lemah, namun tidak kuat. Bukan angin lemah yang sangat herbivore. Aku benci angin yang seperti itu. Jika kau bertanya angin favorit-ku, aku akan menjawab 'angin omnivore'.

Namun aku tidak tau kalau angin tersebut bisa saja membawa pertanda buruk.

Aku tertidur ke arah kanan—dimana aku merasa dilihati. Merasakan hawa aneh yang beraninya menggangguku. Aku melihat ke arah bawah tangki, mendapati mata manusia itu.

Mata ambernya yang bersinar seperti laut.

Rambutnya yang pendek, menari terkena hembusan angin.

Dan yang paling kubingungkan, ia melihatku seperti belum pernah melihat orang tertidur. Matanya yang penuh penasaran itu.

"...Mau apa kau?" tanyaku padanya.

"Huh? Ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidak ikut pelajaran?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku melontarkan pertanyaan. Jawab milikku duluan!"

Aku, Hibari Kyoya, untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang 10 tahun hidupku, dibuat kesal oleh seseorang yang hanyalah anak berumur—sepertinya—2 tahun lebih kecil dariku. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak suka hal itu! Bodohnya, ia hanya **tersenyum bodoh**.

"Cari mati, huh?" tanyaku, mengangkat tonfa.

"Eh!? Tunggu dulu!" jawabnya panik.

Aku menurunkan tonfaku, duduk. Melihat herbivor ini.. Mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Yang bahkan mukanya tidak ingin kulihat. Dan aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan lelaki seperti itu dihidupku. Tch. Aku harus mendengarkannya dahulu. Siapa tahu ia mengatakan "guru menemukanmu" dan aku. Harus. Kabur. Lagi!

"Hmph. Katakan apa maumu!" bentaku kesal.

"Err.. Daripada atap, aku tahu tempat persembunyian yang lebih baik!" ucapnya senang.

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi, kembali ke posisi semula.

"Mau ikut?" balasnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kau-serius-?'. Seperti ia tidak mengenalku. Ya, walau ini bukan di tempat kelahiranku, Namimori, tapi semua orang tidak mendekatiku karena aku ini dingin. Bukan dingin, aku hanya ini bergaul dengan mereka yang merupakan karnivora. Manusia hanyalah herbivora yang perlu kuhapus dari muka bumi. Tch.

Dan hebatnya, aku mengikutinya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa ia. Hmph. Kalau tempat yang ia maksud bukanlah tempat persembunyian yang bagus, aku tidak akan memaafkannya dan akan langsung ku-**kamikorosu**.

* * *

"Aku bilang apa, ini tempat persembunyian yang bagus kan?"

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan kagum. Aku tidak tau di kota seperti ini (baik baik, nama kotanya Minami, protes?). Bukit ini jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada di Namimori dan tempatnya juga jauh dari sekolah. Hamparan rumput yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Ah iya, sekarang kan musim semi. Angin sejuk yang tadi berhembus pun membuat petal bunga berterbangan. Indah. Tempat ini, aku menyukainya.

Aneh. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini? Dan lagi, guru kelasku itu tidak akan mencariku. Aku itu karnivora dan ia hanya herbivora. Mereka tidak akan peduli. Aku merasa ini tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

"Hmph. Aku berhutang sedikit padamu," balasku.

Tentu saja, ego nomor 1 kan?

"Eeeeehh!? Hanya sedikit?" Dalam hati aku tertawa, melihatnya memanyunkan mulutnya. Imut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal kenapa kau di atap!" cibirnya lagi.

"Kau lebih buruk, herbivor. Jawab pertanyaanku, mau apa kau membawaku kesini?" balasku dingin. Aku tidak membawa tonfa. Beruntunglah kau!

"Nah, kau bisa bilang aku kesepian~" jawabnya, lalu tiduran di bak bunga ini.

"Untuk herbivora sepertimu, kenapa kau lari dari kelas? Apa kau stress? Atau gila?" tanyaku lagi, beruntun, sambil duduk di bak bunga ini.

"Aku tidak lari, aku keluar dari kelas karena dihukum. Tidak mengerjakan PR. Tehe~" jawabnya, sambil menutup matanya.

Aku melihatnya. Matanya yang melihatku penuh penasaran, mata amber itu, terlihat indah. Jika aku ingin menyamakannya dengan sesuatu.. Bisakah kusamakan dengan laut? Ya, matanya yang memberi sinar indah perairan luas di sore hari. Seperti ladang berlian di tengah laut. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku mengikutinya.

Tapi ada juga herbivor yang senang karena dihukum.

"Kau gila?" balasku, dengan tatapan sinis. Tatapan favoritku.

"Tidak kok. Lagipula mereka juga tidak pernah meminta PR-ku~ Mereka membiarkanku keluar kelas begitu saja. Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku kok. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh, mungkin," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata yang menunjukkan ladang berlian indah itu menunjukkan hujan deras disana. Maksudku, ia terlihat sedih! Ia begitu rapuh, dan aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia terlihat seperti itu? Dan mengapa ada yang tidak memperdulikan dirinya? Tunggu. Kenapa aku peduli!?

"Ah!"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ada masalah?

"Bodohnya aku! Aku membawamu kesini tapi aku belum menanyakan hal yang paling penting! Ah, siapa namamu? Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi, dari kelas 4-C! Tehe~" ucapnya, dengan senyuman yang hangat itu.

"..Hibari..Kyoya.." balasku. Melihat ke arah bunga-bunga yang petalnya berterbangan di sekitar kami.

"Eehhh? Hibari[1] itu kan..jenis burung! Aku sukanya Nomikomu[2],"

"Jangan mempermainkan nama orang," ucapku. Melihatnya tajam.

"Hehe, kau belum memberitahuku soal kenapa kau diatap~" balasnya lagi.

Hah. Aku rasa, aku harus mengalah. Ia orang yang keras kepala, sepertinya. Ya sudahlah.

"Hmph. Aku benci pelajarannya. Tidak seperti aku suka pelajaran lain, aku benci semua pelajaran," jawabku tegas.

Aku harap ini menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kita sama, Kyoya?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya. Sekarang kau katakan. Aku juga kesepian. Tapi itu karena aku tidak mau bergaul dengan herbivora itu. Mereka, herbivora, hanyalah sampah di mataku. Dan sendiri lebih menyenangkan. Tidak salah kan? Karnivora memangsa ketika sendirian, bukan bersama-sama. Yang bergerombol adalah herbivora. Dan mereka, yang ingin menjadi temanku, haruslah karnivora, bukan herbivora.

"Hm," jawabku padanya.

"Nee, Kyoya, kau membolos pelajaran apa?"

"Matematika," balasku.

"Kau bisa matematika?"

"Hmph."

Entah kenapa, aku tertarik untuk mendengar celotehannya. Memang kebanyakan pertanyaan yang ia berikan hanyalah hal-hal trivial, seperti soal pelajaran dan kehidupanku di sekolah. Ia tidak bertanya hal-hal bersifat personal, di sisi lain, ia malah menceritakan soal keluarganya yang membuka toko sushi. Aku berpikir kalau ia hanyalah anak _easy-going_ bodoh yang tidak peduli dengan hidupnya—sampai ia berkata..

"Ah, aku merasa Kyoya adalah teman pertamaku!" ucapnya, senang.

Teman. Pertama. Ia tidak punya teman. Itu fakta dan pertanyaan. Ia tidak punya teman? Lelaki _easy-going_ sepertinya tidak punye teman? Kurasa, ini _culture shock_ terhebat yang pernah kualami selama 10 tahun hidupku di muka bumi ini. Tapi aku penasaran. Mengapa?

"Halo~~ Kyoya-san, apa kau masih di Bumi?"

"...kenapa?"

"Eh?" Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku hanya melihat bunga terdekat denganku.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya teman?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini, aku melawan apapun yang menghalangiku dan menatap matanya.

Ia terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, aku merasakan ketenangan—yang nyaris membunuh tenggorokanku. Firasatku mengatakan, apapun yang ia jawab bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Dan akan membuatku berpikir 2 kali sebelum mengatakan, aku mau berteman dengannya..

Ia menatapku, dengan mata yang ia miliki ketika ia mengatakan "mereka tidak peduli" padaku sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Bagaimana menceritakannya ya.. Mereka memanggilku 'monster' karena aku bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Itu..bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuubah kan? Mereka menyalahkanku jika aku mengatakan sesuatu," jawabnya padaku.

"...Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kulakukan sehabis aku berbicara?" tanyaku. Meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat itu benar atau tidak.

Ini rencananya. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah, tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan 'ayo pulang' dan..

"Hmm.. Kyoya mau kembali ke sekolah, dan sehabis ini akan berkata 'ayo pulang' lalu memikirkan sesuatu tentang soal matematika!" jawabnya, dengan senyumnya yang bodoh itu.

Mana kutahu untuk yang terakhir itu!? Tapi.. BAGAIMANA HERBIVOR INI TAHU!?

"...Ayo pulang!" jawabku.

Benar saja, aku bilang 'ayo pulang' seperti apa yang ia katakan!

"Menurutmu, aku berpikir soal matematika, huh?" lanjutku.

Baik! Aku menyerah! Menyerah!

"Ah, nanti di depan, kau akan bertemu kupu-kupu warna biru dan akan turun hujan!" lanjutnya, masih dengan senyum bodohnya.

Spontan aku melihat ke depan. Ada kupu-kupu warna biru yang menghampiriku, dan aku merasakan tetes air hujan. Tch. Hujan ini akan deras, sepertinya. Tapi aneh. Seperti apa yang ia katakan seperti petaka. Apa ini karena aku tidak terbiasa?

"Uhm.. Aku tahu kau merasa aneh, tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu. Tapi jujur, itu bukan petaka! Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat, siapa tahu bisa mencegahnya, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkannya. Dan aku tidak suka dengan kemampuanku ini. Hal ini..membuatku dijauhi.. Kyoya, kalau kau tidak mau berteman denganku juga tidak apa kok! Aku tidak memaksa~ Tehe~"

Mana ada orang yang bisa tersenyum ketika seseorang menolak pertemanannya?

Ah, mungkin aku yang tidak peka. Tapi aku merasa peka. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hatiku merasa sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. Tidak, herbivor berumur 8 tahun tidak akan bicara seperti itu—dengan tersenyum. Ugh, ketika aku bilang herbivor, berarti aku tidak termasuk! Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Aku ingin menolongnya dari jurang kepedihan yang ia alami.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," panggilku.

"Hm? ya?"

"Aku.. Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini. Tapi aku tidak duduk disini hanya karena kasihan padamu. Aku kaget kalau herbivor sepertimu bisa tersenyum di antara kehidupanmu itu. Kau bukanlah herbivor seperti mereka. Yang lemah, dan hanya bisa mencemooh namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun..

Kau adalah karnivor. Itu yang kutahu. Kau bukanlah herbivor, tidak ada herbivor yang bisa menahan kehidupan pedih seperti itu. Dengarlah, sebenarnya kau itu kuat. Benar-benar kuat. Kau tidak memperlihatkan kelemahanmu itu.

Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini..ugh..aku.."

"Hmm? Ah.. Nee, Kyoya, kalau kau merasa terpaksa, aku sudah bilang aku tidak memaksa. Sendiri memang mengerikan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Hanya saja.. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ada teman untuk berbagi," selanya.

Hujannya membesar. Ini melambangkan hati Yamamoto Takeshi. Ya, aku tahu. Ia pasti mengharapkan kalau aku mau menjadi temannya. Aku mengerti itu. Tapi aku sendiri memiliki batasan untuk diriku sendiri. Kami kembali ke sekolah, atau kami akan benar-benar sakit besok.

Walau begitu, seharian penuh, aku tidak bisa melupakan anak itu.

Aku memikirkan dirinya, bahkan ketika makan.

Angin sepoi yang menghampiriku tadi siang. Sebenarnya adalah angin yang menghantarkan masalah untuk keesokan harinya. Dan itulah, **sesuatu yang tidak kusadari.**

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note:**  
[1] Hibari, yang dimaksud Yamamoto, itu burung skylark. Kita semua tau fakta itu.  
[2] Nomikomi itu burung layang-layang.

Owatteshimashita! Nah, saya sedikit puas dengan chapter ini. Sedikit. Baiklah, langsung kita masuk ke sesi review saja.

**AllenxRenka**-san: Hai~ Hai~ Chapter 3 datang. Chapter depan itu 8018, menurut saya XD Chibi Takeshi.. *Author nosebleed*  
**Hikage Natsumiko**-san: Ini sudah dikasih tau XD Tragisnya nanti di chapter depan(?) Yamamoto itu memang peka, tapi kalau udah tidur jadi gak peka, makanya halaman depan diserang juga dia gak sadar. Soalnya halaman depannya itu kan tanah, jadinya gak ketahuan(?) Ini sudah update :D  
**TrueNaturePJ**-san: Ini sudah~ Karena masa lalu mereka berdua **tidak pernah disinggung di Anime**, saya bikin sendiri lol Ini update-nya terlalu cepet(?) Ultah Hi-chan itu 5 Mei, jadi bisa dibilang ini fanfic ultah dia. Tapi bukan, sebenarnya, bukan. Bahkan jauh(?) dari ultah Hi-chan.

Baik, saya mau nulis chapter selanjutnya sekarang, jaa, matta nee!

(Saya sadar kalau chapter ini agak gak jelas. Tapi kemampuan Yamamoto itu kedepannya akan tumbuh dan berkembang(?) dan menjadi salah satu poin penting cerita ini :D Walau saya, juga, gak tau kapan~ lol #nyebarspoilersepertibiasa)


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Summary**: Yamamoto merasa janggal. Belakangan, ia merasa seperti diikuti. Tapi oleh siapa? Oh ternyata, ia adalah.. Prefek Namimori!?

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira-san!

**Warning**: Abal, gaje, gak jelas, typo, grammar dan lain-lain. Young!Hibari, Young!Yamamoto. All in flashback.

**Author's Note**: Baik. Saya terjatuh dalam kegalauan, dan ternyata... Chapter 4 saja terbagi jadi 2 -" Saya penasaran. Maaf Readers, saya tidak menyelesaikannya di chapter 4 sesuai yang saya janjikan karena batas 1 chapter untuk chapter ini paling banyak harus 2k+ words, sedangkan bagian story-nya harus dibawah 2k words. Disini masih angst toh. Tragedinya belum X( Tapi sudah ada hint-nya kan?

Tadinya saya mau post chapter ini sama yang Chapter 5 Vongola 1st Generation on Indonesia barengan. Tapi waktu pengetikannya gak cukup. Saya habisin 3 hari buat yang chapter 5, sedangkan fanfic ini baru hari Sabtu kemarin #curhatAuthornya.

Tanpa tunggu panjang, langsung saja!

**Over Protective?  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 4: For you, Who Protected Me (Part I)  
_

Pernahkah kau diikuti hampir seharian oleh seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untukmu?

Atau pernahkah kau merasa dilindungi oleh orang yang tidak kau kenal?

Aku merasakan hal seperti itu. Yamamoto Takeshi adalah herbivor paling **menyebalkan** yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Ia melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku terlalu herbivor. Dan yang paling penting, ia **membolos** semua pelajaran kecuali olahraga. Itu pun kalau olahraga, ia hanya menonton dari samping atau berada di atap, berlatih baseball. Dan **mengganggu**. Ya, setiap makan siang, ia datang ke atap, menawariku sushi. Walau kuterima pada akhirnya.

Walau merasa sebal, aku tidak pernah mengusirnya. Ah, mungkin ini yang namanya kasihan. Tapi aku tidak merasa kasihan. Walau sebal, tapi aku merasa beruntung. Apa ini karena dia orang yang benar-benar kuanggap teman? Apa dia temanku?

"Hei~ Hei~ Kyo~~~yaaa~~"

Aku melihat ke bawah. Saat ini aku berada di atap, di atas tangki. Seperti biasa, tempat favorit.

"Hm? Kau membolos lagi, herbivor?" ucapku dingin.

"Ehehe, lihat ke langit!" ucapnya.

Semenjak ia bilang ia punya kemampuan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, aku mempercayainya. Ia tidak berbohong, juga membaca pikiran. Aku mempercayainya. Dan aku mengikuti apa yang ia bilang, melihat ke langit. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah titik putih kecil. Hah?

"Sal..ju?" tanyaku.

"Yap! Salju!" balasnya, tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'jangan-bercanda-ini-kan-bulan-November'!

"Bagaimana salju turun di bulan November, herbivor?" tanyaku, kebingungan.

Ia melihatku dengan mata yang kusukai, mata yang penasaran dan menunjukkan laut itu. Mata yang membuatku tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke pantai. Mata yang juga memberikanku perasaan tenang. Aku menyatakan kalau matanya menjadi mata favorit-ku dan aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mencoba menghancurkan matanya itu.

"Aku suka salju!" ucapnya.

"Tidak ada yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, herbivor!" balasku.

Lalu ia melihatku.

"Hibari, nanti kita pulang sama-sama yuk!" ajaknya.

Setelah memberikan tatapan 'kau-yakin-huh?', dan berpikir, aku menjawab, "Akan lebih baik kalau kau pulang sendiri. Aku sibuk, toh, arah rumah kita berbeda kan?".

"Yahh... Hibari,"

"Hum?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak jadi! Aku ke kelas dulu ya!" ucapnya, melambaikan tangan.

Akhirnya, beberapa jam selanjutnya akan tenang. Tapi kenapa ia ingin pulang denganku? Hmph. Terkadang, herbivor itu tidak bisa diprediksi. Aku harus memutar otak jika bicara dengannya. Seperti barusan. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin pulang denganku? Mungkin, ia melihat sesuatu? Tapi aku membiarkannya. Siapa tahu hanya angin lewat.

* * *

Harusnya aku menerima permintaaannya ketika ia bilang 'kita pulang sama-sama'.

Saat ini, aku berada di dekat sungai, menemui 2 herbivor sialan. Dan mereka mencari masalah. Mereka ingin menyerang Namimori. Berasal dari Kokuyo. Tch. Anak Kokuyo memang tidak punya otak. Mereka ingin menyerang kota ini, tapi sebelumnya, langkahi dulu mayatku.

"Huh? Hanya anak kecil?" ucap herbivor 1.

"Yah, mengecewakan!" ucap herbivor 2.

"Tch. Merendahkan. Kamikoro—"

"Ah."

Sesaat sebelum mengatakan trademark-ku (dan aku menemukan kalau aku benar-benar terganggu), dia datang. Ya, dia. Dia. Herbivor itu. Ia melihat dengan mata yang berbeda. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mata karnivora. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku tau. Ia bukanlah herbivor seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Di dalam dirinya, terdapat sosok karnivor.

Ia yang bisa bertahan sepanjang hidupnya dengan cemooh dan kebencian di sekitarnya, juga ketakutan dari orang lain adalah **karnivor yang sesungguhnya**.

Yamamoto Takeshi melihat kedua herbivor itu dengan kebencian mendalam.

"Apa? Anak kecil lainnya? Apa kota ini tidak punya orang dewasa huh?" ejek herbivor 1.

"Kau harus menyingkir dari Kyoya," balasnya.

Tidak. Itu bukan pernyataan. Itu perintah. Ia memerintah. Dan aku terdiam, melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Yamamoto Takeshi, inikah herbivor yang kukenal? Ia menantang herbivor yang lebih besar darinya. Dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yamamoto Takeshi? Kenapa kau belum pu—"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah, Kyoya," jawabnya langsung.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupku, aku merasa takut. Ya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Takut akan sisinya yang seperti ini. Sisi karnivor-nya.

Tapi sisi lain, aku menyukai sisi ini.

"Hah~? Apa maksudmu? Kau menantang, anak kecil!?" ucap herbivor 1. Ah, tongkat baseball.

"Hah, hanya orang penakut yang membawa tongkat baseball untuk melawan anak berumur 8 tahun!" balasnya.

(Me: Ini Yamamoto kan? Bukan Mukuro? O_O)

Si herbivor 2 agak mundur. "O..Oi, _aniki_, kau yakin?" tanya herbivor 2 ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu!? Tentu saja! Musuh kita hanya 2 orang anak kecil!" jawab Herbivor 1, percaya diri.

"Ta..tapi.. Aku pernah dengar... Dari temanku di sekolah lain kalau di Minami itu ada seorang anak kecil yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu dan menjadikannya kutukan!" jawab herbivor 2, suaranya bergetar.

Aku melihat herbivor itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia menutup matanya sepanjang ia berjalan. Kedua herbivor itu sedikit mundur. Dan ia membuka matanya, menunjukkan mata yang sendu dan penuh kesedihan. Mata yang ia tunjukkan padaku ketika ia bilang soal yang sesungguhnya. Lalu ia berkata,

"Kalian akan mengalami kecelakaan. Motor kalian akan menabrak truk di jembatan itu dan tentu saja.. Uh, kalian tidak selamat,"

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia bisa.. Ia bisa melihat kematian? Kupikir ia hanya bisa melihat hal-hal aneh. Dan melihat kematian itu...bukan hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Sebenarnya, berapa banyak kematian yang telah ia lihat?

"Ja—Jangan bercanda, anak kecil! Mana mau aku percaya!?" ucap herbivor 1.

"A—Anak ini.. Anak itu... _A—Aniki_! Lebih baik kita pulang saja!" ucap herbivor 2, menarik lengan herbivor 1.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau memberikannya pelajaran!" balas herbivor 1. Tapi ia dilihat dengan penuh ketakutan oleh herbivor 2.

"Tch! Kau akan menerima balasannya, anak kecil!" ucap herbivor 1, naik ke motor.

Aku rasa mereka tidak punya SIM. Pikirkan saja. Umur mereka—sepertinya—masih 15 tahun. Dan mereka punya motor. Tidak patuh peraturan. Aku berharap mereka benar-benar tertabrak. Dan benar saja. Motor itu jalan dengan kecepatan di luar batas, menabrak truk. Motor itu terlempar ke sungai, dengan mereka tentunya, dan meledak di sana. Aku melihatnya biasa. Hmph. Mereka layak menerimanya.

Untuk sesaat, herbivor itu melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia melihatku. Dengan kekhawatiran, ia berlari ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyoya?" tanyanya, memberi tangannya untuk membantuku.

"...Kau melihat kematian, Yamamoto Takeshi?" balasku, menerima tangannya.

"...Ah, ya. Barusan aku melihatnya. Biasanya lebih sadis daripada itu. Ada yang mati karena tidak sengaja terlindas truk, ada yang masuk rumah sakit atas percobaan bunuh diri, ada juga yang mencoba membunuhku tapi berakhir terbunuh karena dibunuh orang lain. Ahahaha, aku sudah terbiasa," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya pada ayahmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya melihat kematian seperti itu dan membiarkannya. Ayahku memang buruk, tapi setidaknya ia masih memperhatikanku. Setidaknya, ia masih bertanya bagaimana sekolahmu atau luka itu darimana asalanya, walau akhirnya kujawab 'hm'. Aku menaikkan tonfaku.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, aku punya alasannya!" jawabnya.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan 'apa-jawabanmu?'.

"Uhm...aku..tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir jadi.. Uhm.. Aku berbohong,"

"Kau gila, Yamamoto Takeshi,"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Kaa-san meninggal ketika umurku 6 tahun, berarti 2 tahun yang lalu, dan Oyaa-jii masih terpukul oleh kematian Kaa-san. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin ia merasa terbebani karenaku juga," jawabnya padaku. Memanyunkan mulutnya. Lucu.

Tunggu, Hibari Kyoya! Kau bilang lucu!? Kau herbivor!?

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau tidak _shock_ setelah melihat kematian seperti itu, huh?"

Penasaran. Aku **sangat** penasaran.

"...aku melihat kematian Kaa-san, Kyoya..."

Huh? Apa?

"...aku melihat kematian ibuku sendiri. Waktu itu, aku memberitahu Kaa-san tentang kemampuanku, dan ia mencoba membunuhku, tapi.. Ah, ia malah bunuh diri, mengatakan kenapa ia melahirkan anak sepertiku. Pada akhirnya, ia malah menyesal karena bunuh diri," lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak habis pikir. Ayahku tidak membiarkanku menonton film gore, alasannya karena aku masih kecil. Ia selalu menonton di malam hari setelah aku tidur. Tapi anak ini. Ibunya bunuh diri di depannya. Aku tidak habis pikir. Ia tidak menangis ketika menceritakannya. Ia memasang muka datar, muka yang sama seperti ketika ia melihat kematian 2 herbivor tadi. Dan ia melakukannya la—

"KYOYA, BELAKANGMU!"

Aku melihat ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang menutup mulutku, mengangkatku naik. Ini—Ini—Penculikan! Dia menculikku! Ia memegang pisau, dan sapu tangan ini..

Aku mengantuk. Tapi aku tau bau ini.

Sayup-sayup, aku melihat Takeshi. Aku melihatnya dipegangi oleh orang lain. Aku melihatnya menangis sambil memanggil namaku.

Apa aku melihat seseorang yang melihat kematian di depannya, menangis hanya karena orang yang tidak berhubungan apapun dengannya diculik?

Ini.. Seperti **mimpi**. Aku merasa dipedulikan...untuk...satu...kali...

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Berat. Badanku terasa sangat berat. Gelap. Tidak ada cahaya disini. Lalu aku tersadar dari tidurku, dengan perlahan, aku mencoba duduk. Dan aku bersandar pada dinding ini. Basah. Kelihatannya, kita di ruang bawah tanah. Dan jika _feeling_-ku benar, ini ada di bawah SD Minami.

"Ini.. di ruang bawah tanah?" tanyaku pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya aku sendirian. Aku berpikir seperti itu, dan tidak mengharapkan balasan. Terutama dari **dia**. Ada yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke kanan, mataku mulai terbiasa dengan gelap. Sosok itu duduk di sisi lainnya, mencoba berdiri.

"Kyoya? Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu! Dugaanku benar! Tunggu, apa yang Takeshi lakukan disini? Kenapa ia disini!? Aku melihatnya berantakan. Tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Kalau begitu.. Takeshi juga dibawa bersamaku! Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi tertahan dan menemukan aku dirantai, tapi aku melihat Takeshi tidak. Aku juga menemukan kalau ia, sekarang, berjalan ke arahku.

"...Yamamoto...Takeshi..." panggilku pelan.

Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk bicara.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun!" ucapnya, berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku memperhatikan manusia yang ada di depanku. Ia..terlihat lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan. Bajunya—yang seingatku berwarna biru itu—bagian belakangnya sobek berat. Dan beberapa luka di tangan dan muka. Juga, ia terlihat lelah, sangat lelah. Matanya yang penuh rasa penasaran—mata favoritku—berubah menjadi mata yang menampung rasa kebencian, kesedihan dan dendam. Sekarang aku bingung.

"Halo~ Hibari Kyoya-san? Apa anda masih di Bumi?"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan 'di-dunia-ini-sebenarnya-apa-yang-terjadi-padamu!?'. Ia hanya menatapku. Menatapku! Tanpa alasan! Apa suaraku sekecil itu. Sialan, kalau mau jadi herbivor bodoh jangan disaat ini! Dan disaat itulah, aku menyadari kalau—punggungnya—juga terluka berat.

"Apa yang...terjadi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ahh.. Seperti yang kau tau, err.. Kita diculik. Mereka mengambil handphone-mu, jadi kita tidak bisa lari. Dan kita sudah 3 hari disini. Kau tertidur 3 hari juga~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana mereka tau aku membawa handphone? Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya orang tuaku pikirkan!? Anaknya sudah tidak pulang 3 hari dan tidak mencarinya!? Keterlaluan. Mereka memang tidak berguna. Mereka hanya peduli dengan uang, kerja dan **orang itu**. Tidak peduli padaku.

"Tch. Orang tua yang tidak berguna," ucapku kesal.

"Jangan bicara begitu~!" balasnya.

Itu bukan masalah yang pertama.

"Punggungmu kenapa?" tanyaku. Suaraku kenapa pelan sekali?

"Ahhh.. Aku terpeleset dan jatuh. Hehe, ngomong-ngomong, kita di ruang bawah tanah lho!" lanjutnya.

Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya senang!

Tidak ada cahaya. Ada aliran air. Berarti ini benar-benar ruang bawah tanah. Aku dirantai dan hanya bisa duduk disini, saat Takeshi mengambil air dari aliran itu dan membawanya padaku.

"Nah, minumlah, Kyoya~" ucapnya, menyodorkan tangannya.

Aku menurutinya, lalu meneguk air yang turun dari tangannya. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku menutup mulutku, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-juga-harus-minum'. Airnya bersih. Ia meminum sisa air itu, dan terbatuk.

"Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, panik.

Hibari Kyoya, karnivor ini, panik? Aku merasa ingin menjedorkan kepalaku sendiri ke tembok.

"Aku baik, hanya tersedak," balasnya.

Aku merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Payah. Payahnya dirimu. Payahnya kau, Hibari Kyo—

Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba Takeshi terlihat kesal?

"Mereka datang," ucapnya kesal. Melihat ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?"

Pintu itu terbuka, dan mataku silau. Perlahan, aku melihat dia. Jika aku benar, dia yang menculik ka—tunggu, dia kan!

"_Ah, Kyoya kecilku sudah bangun!_"

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note**: CHAPTER MACAM APA INI!? *menggila* Seperti yang sudah pernah saya bicarakan, saya tidak akan meng-post apapun selama tanggal 20-24 Mei. Dan untuk itu, SAYA MINTA MAAAFFFF READER-TACHIIIIIIIII! Karena belum menyelesaikan arc masa lalu Take-chan ini T^T

Tanpa tunggu panjang, mari kita masuk ke sesi terakhir! Sesi review~ Review-nya lucu. Ch1 : 2, Ch2: 3, Ch3: 4 xD Hai!  
**TrueNaturePJ**-san: ARIGATOUUUUUU! *Author lebay mode on* Saya merasa kecepatan, dan yang ini kelamaan *digampar* Setiap karakter itu kan sama kayak manusia, pasti ada masa lalunya. Kayak Gokudera yang masa lalunya itu menyedihkan lol Ini sudah update~!  
**AllenxRenka**-san: Mereka, belum tau, jadian apa nggak. Romantis sebelah mananya ya..? Tapi saya fan berat 8027 ._. Ini aja blasteran jadi 8018(?)  
**Hikage Natsuhimiko**-san: Aku tidak bisa kejam karena ini menyangkut SUAMIKUUUUUUUUU! T^T Ini sudah update.  
**Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**-san: Errr... Entah(?). Kemampuan masa depan itu susah lho. Anda harus menerimanya lapang dada. Dan menurutku itu tugas yang berat. Tapi saya mau :9 Ok, ini sudah update

Arigatou untuk readers-tachi dan reviewer! Saya berharap chapter ini gak gaje karena Author-nya udah gaje. It's time to see Jaa nee~!


End file.
